All the Things We Do For WrestleMania
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Shawn Michaels is going down a road that he shouldn't be going down this road and he just wants to keep going down this road, but a woman comes back into his life three weeks before WrestleMania 26.What happens when she is his ex-girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

All The Things to Do for WrestleMania

MJ's Queen Of Pop

Summary: Shawn Michaels is going down a road that he shouldn't be going down this road and he just wants to keep going down this road, but a woman comes back into his life three weeks before WrestleMania 26. What happens when she is his ex-girlfriend and he has to win more then ever since the Undertaker not only puts his streak on the line against Shawn's career, but who ever wins gets the girl that has returned to the WWE after a four year absence?

Authoress Note: I only own my characters. I don't own anyone in the WWE they belong to themselves.

Chapter 1: Returning to the WWE

Joanna Armstrong crossed her arms as she waited outside of her car waiting for Sapphire to show up out of the room that she had shared with the red haired diva. She put her hand on her small belly that was beginning to turn into a baby bump, because she was four months along in her pregnancy with her boyfriend's baby. "Come on." She whispered, as she looked at her watch. "Where is she at? She should have been here by now." She said, groaning out.

Sapphire came out to the car. "Sorry I am late." She said, softly tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"We are going to be late getting to the arena." She said, shaking her head.

"I know let's go."

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" She asked, looking at the older diva.

"Yes, I am sure about this."

"You are seeing Shawn for the first time in a long time. Are you sure about that you want to see him again for the first time in a long time?"

"Yeah, I am sure about it. I am not so sure that he will remember me. Since it has been so long since the last time that he has seen me. He won't remember me. I am just a part of his past."

"Being part of his past? I am sure that he will remember you."

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know really."

They both got into the car and were on their way to the arena. They both were going to be on the show that night in two separate parts of the program.

~Raw Arena 8:30 PM~

The two women got out of the car and walked into the main lobby in the back that was meant for superstars only.

"I hope everything works out for you." Said Joanna, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah I hope so too, Joanna don't you have a meeting with Criss Angel?"

"Oh yeah I do. I am going to be on my way to see him." Said Joanna, with a smile. "I am going to now and go and see him before the show starts."

"Ok. I will see you later tonight."

"Sapphire don't let Shawn go too overboard tonight."

Sapphire pinched the bridge of her nose. "That is easier said then done." She said with a chuckle.

Joanna chuckled. "True true. I forgot that Shawn was a pain in the ass."

Sapphire shook her head. "Yeah... but at least you know." She said laughing.

"Yeah. I will see you a bit later. Have fun trying to catch up with Shawn."

"Have fun with Criss Angel."p

Joanna smiled. "I will."

The two divas went their own way.

~DX Locker Room~

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Hey man you need to chill out some. Things are going to go just fine for you when it comes to ending the streak. I am sure that you can end Undertaker's streak." Hunter said, sitting down on the bench.

"How can you be so sure? I will lose everything if I lose the match. I already lost my wife Rebecca. She has the kids with her... I lost one of my best friend's who was my girlfriend for the longest time, Sapphire. Sapphire won't ever talk to me again."

"What ever happened to her man? The last time I saw her was when she left the arena for good. She never really came back did she?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, she didn't. The last thing I heard was she was running a school for wrestling. For people that didn't have enough money to do such things as wrestling. I am sure that she is fine still doing that. Her mother won't tell me anything else. She doesn't like me for what I did to her daughter all those years ago. She still thinks I am a playboy."

Hunter shook his head. "Haven't you tried to contact her ever?"

Shawn shook his head. "No..."

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn went to the door. "Who on earth could that be?" He asked, as he opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked looking at the black haired woman that stood before him.

Sapphire smiled. "I bet you could Shawn Michaels."

"Who are you?"

"You really don't remember who I am do you?"

Shawn shook his head.

"Four years I have been gone and you don't even remember who I am."

"Sapphire?"

"Bingo." She said, snapping her fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "Am I not supposed to be here?"

"No, not here... you are supposed to be at your hometown helping students learn how to be wrestlers and divas."

"Well, I got a call last week and well I am with the WWE again."

"What?"

"Do you mind if we talk inside please. I don't want others to know I am here." She said in a soft voice.

The two of them went into the room.

"Hey Shawn who was that at the door?" Hunter asked, turning around seeing Sapphire right there. "Sapphire?"

"Hi Hunter. Good to see you too." She said, with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "WWE hired me back. Stephanie thought it would be a good idea if I returned to the WWE. She thought we needed an old face back in the WWE."

"Oh wow. Leave it to Steph to leave something unheard by me again." Hunter said, shaking his head.

"She is your wife. I told her not to tell you if I was to get hired back. She thought it was also a good idea. She knew that you would blab it to the whole roster. So it was a good idea that she didn't tell you that I was going to be coming here. I only told one person and that person was Joanna."

"Joanna Armstrong the red haired beauty that is dating Hardy right?"

"Yeah her."

"You told her, but couldn't tell one of your best friends?" Hunter said, pouting.

"Hush up Hunter."

"Why are you really here Sapphire?" asked Shawn, looking at his ex-girlfriend from a long time ago.

"Because I wanted to be back here in the WWE. I missed it too much here. Besides not only that I missed working with my two buddies in the entire world."

"You missed us." Said Hunter.

"Yes." Said Sapphire, taking a seat on the bench. "I thought it would be a good idea if I had returned." She looked at Shawn. "You are going through hell Shawn, I don't see why you would put your 26 year career on the line? You can't do that. Shawn are you fucking crazy or something? You can't do that! It isn't right. You challenged himp last year and lost why would this year be any different. What happens if you lose? You have no career." She yelled, at the heart break kid.

Shawn looked at her dumbfounded. "How did you know about that?"

"Hunter told me you were losing it as well as Stephanie. I couldn't help, but know why." She said softly. "I don't want you to end up at home all alone with no wife and can't see your kids because your bitch of an ex-wife won't let you see them. What would you have to say after that? I mean come on... Shawn you have so much on the line and now things are probably not going to go your way. If Undertaker finds out something about me being here there is going to be a problem. He is going to know that I am here... He is going to do something this time that he couldn't do the last time." She said, even in a softer voice. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea for her to be telling Shawn why she really left in the first place. She didn't want him to know it was because of the Undertaker and Shawn not being able to protect her. She kind of felt that she was a burden to Shawn, but Stephanie of course thought it was a good idea to bring her back onto Raw and being a WWE Diva to keep Shawn calm to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. She knew that would cause a problem for her and even more so for Shawn, Shawn would throw a fit when he would find out one hundred percent why she really retired before her time.

"What?" Shawn said, looking at Sapphire. "Undertaker did what? He wanted to take you away?"

Sapphire looked down at her hands, they were shaking in fear. She knew what was to come when the Undertaker found out when she was back in the WWE. She didn't want to cause a problem, but there was part of her that wanted Shawn to protect her from the dead man. She knew that things were probably going to be a lot worse. She didn't want to see no one get hurt in this. That was just how she was she guessed. She didn't want to be all alone with the Undertaker because the Undertaker to her was too big and scary to deal with.

"I am going to ask again. What did the Undertaker do to you?" Shawn said, with concern.

"The Undertaker was going to make a challenge to you four years ago. He wanted me as his dark lady I suppose, and he wanted to face you to get the rights to have me. I didn't want anyone to go through that so I just asked to be released from my contract."

"What why would he want you?"

"Shawn have you seen what I could do in the damn ring. I am a crazy bitch in that ring. He likes that and you know that." She said looking at him. She didn't want him to really know what she was planning on doing. She wanted Shawn to have his career. She wanted to make sure that he would always have his career. She didn't want him to fall under the Undertaker, because she would feel bad and blame herself for it.

"He isn't going to get you Sapphire."

"Shawn listen to what you are saying. The Undertaker pretty much knows everything that I know. He knows what I am going to do. He probably knows I am back in the WWE. Shawn if he raises the stipulation of what happens at the end of the match at WrestleMaina I want you to walk away please. I don't want you to lose your career."

"My career is nothing if he is going to try to take you away."

"Shawn he will get what he wants. He always has gotten what he has wanted."

"Sapphire that isn't going to be the case this time. I won't allow it to happen. I don't want you to be the one who gets hurt in the end."

"Shawn, damn it you don't listen. The Undertaker is going to beat you flat. I know it. Now that I am here he is going to have every other reason to try and take me to SmackDown! I am not going to allow myself to go to SmackDown!, but I dunno if I can do this all on my own."

~Criss Angel's Office~

Joanna knocked on the door.

"Come in." Criss said, loud enough for her to hear.

Joanna came into the room. "Hi Criss. You wanted me to come in here before the show."

"Joanna it is good to see you."

"You too Criss."

"So you have a bun in the oven?"

Joanna blushed. "Yeah, I am knocked up."

"Who are you with now?"

"Matt Hardy."

"I knew it was one of the Hardy Boyz didn't know which one." Criss said, with a chuckle.

"So what are your plans for tonight. I am just curious of what you plan on doing." She said with a smile as she sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the room.

Criss smiled and took a seat next to her. "Well, I was planning on doing a divas match Maryse vs. Sapphire."

"You know Sapphire just came out of retirement."

"Yes, I know. I just thought it was a good idea for her to have her first match tonight."

"Oh boy this isn't going to end well Criss. Undertaker is here tonight. He is going to know Sapphire is back."

"What is the deal with Undertaker?"

"He wants her as his own and Shawn still deeply cares for her." Said Joanna fingering her red hair. "I just don't want her to get hurt. She isn't the only one who is going to be hurt in this if Undertaker finds out about her being here."

"Shawn is going to be hurt as well right?"

Joanna nodded her head.

"I still want to see Sapphire and Maryse go at it."

"You want to see the two of them go at it? I knew it. You want to see a veteran go at it with a newbie."

Criss smiled. "You know me too well."

That is the end of chapter 1. I will update with the next chapter soon. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Shawn Michaels is going down a road that he shouldn't be going down this road and he just wants to keep going down this road, but a woman comes back into his life three weeks before WrestleMania 26. What happens when she is his ex-girlfriend and he has to win more then ever since the Undertaker not only puts his streak on the line against Shawn's career, but who ever wins gets the girl that has returned to the WWE after a four year absence?

Authoress Note: I only own my characters. I don't own anyone in the WWE they belong to themselves. Should I continue on after WrestleMania 26 and go into 27 or should I end at 26?

Chapter 2: The Bet Is Made Higher

Sapphire let out a sigh and paced back and forth in the locker room that Shawn and Hunter shared. She was concerned and that was one of the things that she didn't want to really be doing at the moment. She was worried that the Undertaker would raise the wager even higher.

"Sapphire, you need to calm down." Hunter said, looking at the older diva who he thought was going to wear a hole into the floor by the way she was walking back and forth. "Shawn will make sure that the Undertaker doesn't raise the wager higher by adding you into it."

Sapphire groaned and sat down on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest. "I know, but Shawn is going to make a mistake and he has done it before and you of all people know that." She said, looking up at him.

Just then Undertaker's music went through the speakers on the television causing Sapphire to freeze. She was still scared of the music that signaled for the dead man.

"Shawn won't do nothing stupid Sapphire. I promise you that. He knows what he needs to do."

Stage

"Last week was symbolic of what HBK's life has become. Ever since he became number 17 of the 17-0 streak, Shawn Michaels…"

The crowd went into a chant of HBK.

"Michaels life now has a dark cloud hovering above him, and his obsession will cause him to pay the ultimate price, his storied career and something very close to him… A woman…"

Sakura Kiss by Chieko Kawabe rang throughout the arena.

Sapphire came out and stood at the top of the ramp. She had a microphone in her hand. "Dead man if you are thinking about bringing me into this match as a stipulation then you are dumber than you are dumber then I think you are." Her hands were shaking a little. "I-I'm not going to allow you to add me into this match."

"As much as you would hate me to, too bad because this match is a no disqualification and no count out. You will learn your lesson soon enough. You will either walk away with Shawn or you will be covered in a shroud of darkness."

Sapphire dropped her mic.

Shawn's music rang throughout the arena. Shawn came out. "You think that she wants to be involved in this match? News flash dead man she doesn't want to. You are just trying to take her again for your own and I am not going to allow you to do that. She will choose who she will go with. In the end she will choose me over you because I know her better then you."

"We will see about that."

Shawn took her by the shoulders. He took her back stage.

Back Stage

"Sapphire what the heck were you thinking of going out there."

Sapphire pulled herself away from him. "Listen to yourself, Shawn. Did you really think that I was going to allow him to talk like that? I learned a long ass time ago that I need to stand up for myself. Four years ago when I left you didn't really care about the Undertaker coming after me. You were with your wife and had two kids so me being your ex didn't really matter and you know that." 

Shawn put his arm back down near his side. "Is that what you really thought? You thought I didn't care about you even though you are my ex?"

Sapphire glared at him. "What else would you think I would think huh? I am 39 Shawn. I am unmarried, and haven't had a kid yet. Do you want to know what my parents think of me with the fact that I am unmarried and they have no grandchildren yet? No you don't. So when you understand how I feel I suggest before you do stupid shit like this think about how others will feel when you act upon it. Now I am going to go and see what Mr. Angel wants me to do for tonight. I will see you later Shawn." She said, walking past him.

Hunter came up to Shawn. "You know she is still in love with you."

Shawn looked at him. "So much for her liking me or still loving me, she pretty much hates me."

Hunter shook his head. "She is confused of why you are on this road. This road is a dangerous one and now she is on this road too because the dead man added her to it. She is scared shitless Shawn. She told me the entire story of why she left and she left things out that weren't heard by you because she was afraid something like this would happen and she didn't want this to happen. Hence why she is pissed off with you."

Shawn sighed. "I think I made a mistake by coming out and getting her out of there." 

"No, Shawn you didn't. Give her time and she will be right back with you laughing like the good old days."

Criss's office

Sapphire knocked on the door.

Joanna opened the door. She saw Sapphire standing there. "Are you fucking crazy? You went out there even though you are scared shitless of the Undertaker."

Sapphire ran her hands through her black hair. "It's not like I had a choice Jo. I needed to do that."

Joanna let out a sigh. "Criss wanted to tell you, something."

Sapphire came into the room. "Of course he wanted to tell me something that would be the reason why I am here."

"Smart ass."

Sapphire laughed. "Of course I am." She looked at Criss. "So what did you need to tell me?"

Criss smiled at her. "You have a match tonight."

"Against who?"

"Maryse." 

"Really? That rookie? If you say so. Thanks." She said leaving the room.

"I hope you picked someone good. She is a veteran after all."

"I know." Criss said with a smile. "She is a hot one at that."

Joanna laughed and slapped him. "Of course you would say that."

Criss laughed. "Yes, you wouldn't expect anything less from me."

"Well, she will show you a good show that is for sure."

Criss nodded his head in understanding.

DX's Locker Room

Hunter paced back and forth while he heard the ringing of the phone on the other end of the line. He was waiting for someone to pick it up.

"_Hello?" Said a soft female voice, that belonged to none other than the youngest McMahon daughter Darien._

"Dare, it's Hunter."

"_What can I do for you Hunter?"_

"Do you know why Sapphire is back?"

_A soft ruffling of hair was heard on her end. She let out a sigh. "Stephanie knew Shawn was going on the deep end and Stephanie had got a hold of me to call Sapphire to get her sign back up with the WWE. I was more than glad to sign her back with the company because she didn't leave on bad terms with us. I wanted to make sure that Shawn wasn't going to go off of the deep end. Why do you ask this Hunt?"_

"Because Shawn is trying to figure out why the hell she is here, he just recently found out why she quit."

_Darien gasped. "I didn't think she would tell him that the Undertaker tried to take her away. He surely is going to kick himself in the ass later for it."_

"I am sure he will."

_Darien sighed. "I have to go Hunt. Christian is calling me."_

"He's pretty much your husband's brother."

"_Oh hush up. You aren't happy that Edge and I got married."_

"You are a little sister to me. Forgive me if I am protective of you."

"_I will talk to you when you come back home to see Stephanie and the girls."_

"Alright bye."

"_Bye."_

Hunter let out a sigh. "I hope Shawn doesn't do anything stupid." He said, softly to himself.

Diva's Locker Room

Gail Kim saw her friend walk into the diva's locker room. "Sapphire… it is good to see you again."

Sapphire smiled. "It feels good to be back Gail. I got a match tonight."

"Against who?"

"Some French-Canadian bitch." Sapphire said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maryse. She is a bitch that is for sure."

"As long as she doesn't say anything about what my nationality is then I will be fine, if she does I will kick her baka (1) ass." She said, placing her bag down so she could change into her clothes. "Do you think you can help me change into my top since it has been a while since I last wore it."

"Oh that corset top thing?"

"Hai,(2) that would be it."

"Sure I can help you into that. Hopefully Shawn isn't watching, because you know how much he hates seeing those kinds of tops on you."

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders. "I really could care a less. He has his own problems to deal with and I got my own to deal with. Like how I am going to make it out alive tonight and avoid the Undertaker as long as I can."

"Oh that is right."

Sapphire sighed. "Yeah, a fear coming back full strength. Now I really wish Mrs. McMahon-Copeland would have kept to herself instead of hiring me back."

Gail chuckled. "That sounds like something that Darien would do."

"Of course it would. She is a little akuma." (3)

"I understand. Let's get you ready for this match." 

Sapphire nodded her head.

Gail began to help her into her clothes that she was going to wear that night. A blue corset top and a pair of short shorts. "Do you need help with your kimono?"

"Oh you mean the short little kimono that I use in my entrances? Īe, (4) I don't think I will. It will be coming off any ways."

Gail nodded her head.

Later that night Sapphire was dressed in her gear.

"Good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks I think I am going to need it to set that bitch straight."

"Well, I will see you later tonight and then we can go to a Japanese bar and enjoy ourselves."

"Sure."

Ringside

Maryse was already in the ring waiting for her opponent.

Sapphire's music rang throughout the arena.

Sapphire came out dressed in her short blue kimono. She came down the ramp.

"And her opponent from Osaka, Japan Sapphire Katayanagi!"

"The beautiful sexy bomb shell Sapphire has come back to WWE Raw!" Jerry said with a smile on his face. He had to admit he loved this diva.

Sapphire removed her blue kimono showing off the attire she had underneath it.

DX's Locker room

Hunter dropped his foam coffee cup onto the floor spilling whatever was left in it onto the floor. "Hot damn."

Shawn looked up. "Hunter language." He looked at the television and gasped. "What the heck is she wearing?" 

"Her ring attire." Hunter said, pointing out the obvious.

"But she looks like a devil woman…."

Hunter laughed and put his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Does that mean you think she looks good?"

Shawn went red in the face. "No…. well yes… Ugh Hunter why must you ask me these things?"

Hunter laughed. "Darien would ask the same questions and you know that she would. You should thank Darien when you see her. She did this as a favor to you to make sure that you wouldn't go insane on this path."

Shawn shook his head. "How can I thank her for bringing this woman back who clearly hates me now since the Undertaker tried over four years ago to take her away and I was married to Rebecca?" Shawn asked, running his fingers through his hair. "She won't forgive me."

"Her mother didn't like you much either." Hunter put his hands behind his head. "I guess her mother is really an old styled Japanese woman who believed in arranged marriages."

Shawn fell down. "Arranged marriages?"

Hunter nodded his head. "Yeah…" Hunter looked at the television. "She finished her match against Maryse… she won. It's just like the good old days."

Shawn nodded his head. He looked up at the screen and saw that she was headed back towards the backstage area.

"Shawn you really should talk to her."

Shawn sighed. "I highly doubt that she would give me a chance."

"I think she would. She wants to talk to you even though she blew up in your face earlier tonight. You should at least say sorry."

Shawn sighed. "I guess I should."

With Sapphire

Sapphire's phone went off. "Moshimoshi?"(5)

"_Kon'nichiwa, musume. Dono yō ni shū-nai no subete nodesu ka?"(6) Asked her mother's voice._

"Subete wa, haha kekkōdesu. Watashi wa moto ni hashitta..." (7)

"_Shawn Michaels?"_

"Hai, haha. Kare wa... Watashi wa, anata ga mada kare o sukide wa nai koto o shitte iru. Shikashi, watashi wa kare ga shite yoi anata ga, watashi wa mada wakai koro watashi no tame ni eranda kon'yaku-shadearu itte imasu. Watashi wa kare ga sore ijō no pureibōi de wa nai koto o shōmei suru tsumoridesu." (8)

_The woman let out a sigh. "Watashi wa chōdo anata no handan no musume no koto o shinrai suru hitsuyō ga aru to shimasu. Watashi wa anata ga futatabi kizutsuku hitsuyō wa arimasen. Sore wa dono yō ni torikumu hitobito o oshieru tame ni, Nippon de koko ni gakkō o hiraite jūbun'na zenkai warukatta. Watashi wa atode o yobidasu koto ni narimasu. Ii ka? Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu." (9)_

"Yoshi... Watashi wa anata no hahaoya ga daisukidesu. Watashi mo kare o aishite iru chichi o oshiete kudasai. Sayōnara." (10) She hung up her phone. She turned around and saw Shawn standing there. She screamed. "Damn it Shawn… you really are a church mouse."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sapphire."

Sapphire ran her fingers through her black hair. "What did you want Shawn?"

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I was…"

"Sorry? Oh don't worry about it Shawn. I forgive easily remember?"

"True I know you do, but I still feel bad for what happened." Shawn said rubbing his arm.

"Don't worry Shawn ok? Now I have to go and meet up with Gail. I will see you at the house show tomorrow ok?" She said softly looking up at him.

Shawn smiled. "Sure."

Sapphire smiled. "Ok." She walked past him heading to the diva's locker room. She went inside. "Gail are we still on for the Japanese bar?"

Gail smiled. "Of course we are Sapphire. I invited some others to come a long with us. Hopefully you don't mind?"

Sapphire laughed. "Of course not, I hope you invited Jo."

"I did invite her. I also invited her boyfriend since he just arrived to make sure that she was ok. He is more than glad to come."

"Who else did you invite?"

"That is a surprise Sapphire."

Sapphire shook her head. "Of course it is. Well I will leave everything to you then." 

"Well please wear something nice tonight."

Sapphire looked over her shoulder. "Well, I was planning on wearing something nice."

"Good because tonight is celebrating your come back to the WWE." Gail said, with a huge smile.

Sapphire laughed. "Of course."

"I will see you out at the car alright?"

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. I didn't realize how long that this chapter was. Wow. Sixteen pages. Tell me what you guys think. I hope I didn't go overboard in this chapter. I will see you all in the next chapter.

Translation

1 Baka- Idiot

2 Hai- Yes

3 Akuma- Devil

4 Īe- No

5 Moshimoshi? - Hello?

6 Kon'nichiwa, musume. Dono yō ni shū-nai no subete nodesu ka?- Hello, daughter. How is everything in the states?

7 Subete wa, haha kekkōdesu. Watashi wa moto ni hashitta...- Everything is fine, mother. I ran into an ex...

8 Hai, haha. Kare wa... Watashi wa, anata ga mada kare o sukide wa nai koto o shitte iru. Shikashi, watashi wa kare ga shite yoi anata ga, watashi wa mada wakai koro watashi no tame ni eranda kon'yaku-shadearu itte imasu. Watashi wa kare ga sore ijō no pureibōi de wa nai koto o shōmei suru tsumoridesu.- Yes, mother. Him... I know you don't like him still. But I am telling you he is better than the fiancé that you picked for me when I was still young. I am going to prove that he isn't a playboy any more.

9 Watashi wa chōdo anata no handan no musume no koto o shinrai suru hitsuyō ga aru to shimasu. Watashi wa anata ga futatabi kizutsuku hitsuyō wa arimasen. Sore wa dono yō ni torikumu hitobito o oshieru tame ni, Nippon de koko ni gakkō o hiraite jūbun'na zenkai warukatta. Watashi wa atode o yobidasu koto ni narimasu. Ii ka? Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu.- I suppose I will just have to trust you on your judgement daughter. I just don't want you hurt again. It was bad enough the last time that you opened a school up here in Japan to teach people how to wrestle. I will call you later. Alright? I love you.

10 Yoshi... Watashi wa anata no hahaoya ga daisukidesu. Watashi mo kare o aishite iru chichi o oshiete kudasai. Sayōnara.- Alright... I love you mother. Tell father I love him too. Bye.


	3. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
